


Keeping Up Appearances

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Invisibility, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a little distracted.  <b>EARTH-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

She really should know better, Kimiyo thinks to herself as she grasps the cold metal bars for balance. It's best just to describe this as a phase; momentary infatuation, perhaps. This will pass, her life will revert to normal, and she'll go back to being the kind of person who would never wind up half-nude on a rusty fire escape with a supervillain's face in their crotch.

For now, she'll just go with it.

Kimiyo grabs at a lower rung of the ladder so that she can brush a particularly annoying strand of hair from her face, and teeters off-balance. The man kneeling at her feet lifts one hand to her hip, steadying her easily as he looks up. " _What_ are you doing?"

"There was a hair," she protests, fluttering her fingers in the general direction of her face.

He shakes his head at her, and returns to his self-appointed task. Kimiyo's fingers curl around the dirty metal, her mouth sagging open at the feel of his mouth between her legs. The hot, wet rasp of his tongue is a pleasurable but startling counterpoint to the feel of Arthur Light's goatee brushing against her, soft and cold. The fingers of her other hand twine in the black strands of the hair on his head, combing through the ebony silk of it.

They're only out here as the outcome of a stupid, half-baked wager that she can't remember all the details of. The alley below is deserted, thankfully, since Arthur seems determined to introduce her to the dubious pleasures of exhibitionism. Apparently, wanting to conduct a sexual encounter in the privacy of your own bedroom just isn't enough of a thrill for certain people.

Arthur's tongue rubs against her clitoris, making her squirm and gasp before he draws back to catch his breath. "Relax," he murmurs, caressing her thighs before sliding his gloved hands to cup her bottom. Pursing his lips, he blows a stream of cool air onto her sensitive flesh before leaning in once more. The feel of his mouth against her makes Kimiyo's head loll back, surrendering to the-

"What was that?" she yelps, shoving his face away and yanking her cape around herself.

"What was _what_?"

"I heard something."

"Hoshi," Arthur begins, lifting a hand to wipe his mouth. "First it was a pigeon 'looking' at you. Then it was a smell from the dumpster at the end of the alley, and a hair in your face. Now there's a mysterious _sound_ issuing from-"

"Don't patronize me, Arthur."

"I wasn't!"

Kimiyo yanks on the bottom of her suit, trying to hold her cape closed at the same time. "You most certainly were. 'There's nobody hiding beneath the _bed_ , Hoshi. There's nothing in the _closet_ , Hoshi.'"

Arthur blinks at her. "Closet? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What? ...oh. Oh. No, I just... quit changing the subject," she flares. "Get over here and help me." He shakes his head at her again, but climbs to his feet and gestures with his hands. Kimiyo feels the light warp around them and drops the ends of her cape. "I'm never making bets with you ever again."

"You could have just said _no_."

"And have you look at me with that smug, superior-"

"At least I'm not a smug, superior pigeon..."

She throws her hands up in defeat. "See? You hold it against me even though I-"

"I'm not holding anything against you!" Arthur says in exasperation. "Kimmi, come on. I was simply trying to... broaden your sexual horizons."

Broadening implies that her horizons are too narrow for his taste, and she tells him so. "What's wrong with my current horizons? Too boring for you?"

"Of course not. You just..."

"I just _what_."

"You don't get out much, as the saying goes."

This is unbelievable. "So you're saying that, since I haven't whored myself out to whoever comes along, I should have sex in public ... with you ... and that will open all kinds of doors."

"Yes. No. Yes. I mean, no." Arthur tilts his head up to look at the sky. "Is that whore comment supposed to be directed towards me? Because I already told you about what happened in Iron Heights at least three times and if you're going to keep bringing it up..."

Kimiyo narrows her eyes. "Wait a minute. You don't get to have hurt feelings here. We're talking about me."

"Uh huh."

"What's so thrilling about having sex right where anyone could see?"

"The fact that you don't know whether or not they _will_ see. Honestly, Miko, have you been living under a rock all this time?" She finishes straightening her costume and glares at him anew. "Sorry. Okay, look ... I'm just saying that it might be...nice...for you to try something out of the ordinary. If you don't want to do it on a fire escape, _fine_. We can go in, if you want."

He inches towards her hopefully and Kimiyo allows him to approach, still unsure as to whether or not she's still mad at him. "I'm already dressed," she reminds him needlessly.

"I can work with that," Arthur assures her, putting his hands on either side of her waist and lifting her atop the balcony railing easily. It's just the right height for him to step between her legs and press against her just _there_ , and Kimiyo loops her arms around his neck. She can tell from the slight distortion in the air that he's maintaining the 'curtain' that shields them from sight, and the knowledge that they're safely hidden finally makes her relax. Arthur's mouth finds hers in a kiss that coaxes her back into passion as his hips move against her.

One of his hands slides to the small of her back, holding her in place as he rubs his crotch against hers- the other strokes her nipples through the white fabric of the starburst covering her chest. Kimiyo hooks her heels behind his buttocks, pulling him closer and moving in time with each dry thrust; she shimmies her hips to adjust their angle, closing her legs just enough so that the slick slide of him rubs directly where she needs it most. "Ah, God," Kimiyo hisses, digging her fingers into his back. "Harder, just a little...mmm."

The entire structure of the fire escape is moving by now, and a small portion of her awareness hopes they won't tear it away from the building. Arthur's breath is coming faster and faster, and Kimiyo knows without looking that his eyes are glowing. The white of his suit becomes incandescent, the rush of power super-heating the air ... it expands inside the shield of bent light and is funneled out of the curve Arthur's left open, ricocheting off the building and down to set the line of dumpsters aflame. A bigger portion of her awareness (almost all of it, really) is shrieking at her to do something about it, but Arthur hasn't stopped moving yet and his power is pulling at her and she's so _close_.

"Dude, what's that?"

Oh no.

"Faster, faster, fasterfaster _faster_ ," Kimiyo whimpers in his ear, clawing at his shoulders. Almost. Oh, almost...then she's there and it's so good she can't even _think_. "Ohhhh, my ... don't stop. Arthur, oh my _God_...!" Another flare sets off the dumpsters that he missed the first time, despite the fact that she can feel Arthur absorbing most of the power she's emitting. His arms are tight around her as she sags against him, gasping.

"There's that pigeon again," Arthur murmurs, and she bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Shall we?"

Kimiyo glances down at the rapidly growing crowd who are pointing to the dumpsters they've just set on fire. "We shall." So, while she's half-expecting him to simply teleport them somewhere where they can take a shower and throw their suits in the laundry, he does the exact opposite and knocks her over the railing to give their unwitting audience a show.

She should know better, but what's the harm in having a little fun?


End file.
